RollerCoaster
by DarkHonda
Summary: Kelsey wants a ride on a Rollercoaster and Ryan, well, he's not exactly scared. Frightened, perhaps? PRLR. oneshot. Ryan x Kelsey.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters; only the plot and the circumstances.

**A/N:**Title from Rollercoaster by Oliver Tompsett.

**RollecrCoaster**

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you." She laughed softly, maybe a little embarrassed? He knew she wasn't used to being complimented, a harsh side-effect of being too competitive and sporty.

He liked that: she was different, and if other people couldn't see tat she was different for the best, meaning she was better than other people from the inside, then it was their loss.

"I mean it." He said, emphasizing his decisive tone.

"I know you mean it." She smiled lightly. "Why would you say it, otherwise?"

He laughed.

"You are really strange. You _do_ know that, right?"

"It won't be the first word I'd use to describe myself, but I guess, on _some_ level…"

He still laughed, pressing her a little closer to him.

"Kelsey…"

He liked saying her name, and it fitted her, since his tongue was moving up and down inside his mouth when he said her name, like riding a roller coaster; which brought his mind back to reality: they were minutes away from boarding an actual rollercoaster, one with too many loops than Ryan was willing to count.

He gulped.

"Ryan, stop stalling." Her small wrists hit his chest in protest and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Kelsey, do I have to? I mean, I've just healed from – "

"Are you a coward?" She asked and the title made Ryan frown and sulk.

"I am _not_ a coward, Kelsey Winslow." He glared at her for emphasize, she glared back and Ryan let out a small wail of protest.

"Kelsey, I've survived fourteen years as captive at Diabolico's Lair, why do you want to kill me now?" He begged, putting his best puppy eyes to the test.

Dana told him that puppy eyes _always_ worked on Kelsey.

"You _are_ afraid! I never thought I'd see the day!" Kelsey laughed, making Ryan feel utterly girly.

"I'm not afraid, I'm just a little…"

He tried to find a word that would represent his fear without mocking him.

"Scared?" Kelsey offered.

"_In doubt_ of the safety this… _ride_ presents us with."

Kelsey rolled her eyes at him; she was not buying his excuses and he felt an urge to curl his toes and run away.

"Ryan…." She sighed.

"Have you ever seen Final Destination 3?" He asked.

"No, it's a really bad horror flick."

"They all _die_ after boarding the roller coaster…" He looked around, as if trying to find an escape routine.

"It's not going to help you, Ryan, you are going with me on that roller coaster now, unless – "

"Unless…?"

"You want me to remind the world you are a coward, until the end of all eternity."

Ryan frowned.

"The Titanium Ranger is afraid of roller coasters! Hah! Now that's a joke!"

Kelsey smirked.

They both knew she won.

"Aw, Kelsey, come on!" He protested.

"You have no choice in the matter, Ryan." She stated sweetly as they gone past the small gate and advance towards their seats,

"I really don't want to do this."

He said in a huff as he flopped down on his seat and buckled himself.

"Well, I know you don't want to, but it'll be fun! I promise!" Kelsey said enthusiastically.

**One hell of a wild Roller Coaster Ride Later**

"Wow! You were right, Kels! It is fun! The wind in my hair and the turning stomach, the wild twirls and loops and – "

Ryan was more than excited;

"Uggh…"

Kelsey was breathing heavily.

"I never thought I can get such an adrenalin rush from a ride! It's amazing!"

"Eruuooghhh…."

Suddenly he noticed the green tinge of her face and he fact she was clutching her stomach.

"Kelsey?"

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

She said and ran quickly to the nearest garbage can.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Reviews would be very welcome! This was just a little something that was around… I must admit it was, well, _interesting_ to make Ryan do something he so strongly objected to do ;)

I still have a few serious stories in store for you, at least another two multi-chapter ones, but it's progressing slowly and I want to be done with half the writing before publishing and letting you wait too much – unless you think otherwise?

Until next time, Be extraordinary!


End file.
